Girl seeks Older Man for Comitted Relationship
by lilacbird
Summary: Eight year old girl strong, smart, wealthy , seeks older man for comitted relationship, future marrige arrangements. GSOH preferred, no dumb boys please. Oneshot, Hanabix?


A weird idea I got last night after I got out of the shower and did the nice guy pose to myself in the mirror

**A weird idea I got last night after I got out of the shower and did the nice guy pose to myself in the mirror.**

--

"Hey, Hanabi, did you have fun with Neji?" Hinata asked her little sister as she walked through the door.

Hanabi nodded.

"Yeah, Neji taught me a new attack, can I show you later Hinata?" Said Hanabi.

"Hmm…" Said Hinata vaguely. Her sisters demonstrations usually equalled pain.

"Neji is so cool, he's ssuch a strong person." Said Hanabi admiringly. "I think I'll marry him when I grow up."

Hinata almost choked.

"H-Hanabi!"

"What?" Asked Hanabi innocently, completely unaware she'd done anything wrong.

"Hanabi… You… you can't marry Neji." Said Hinata.

"What? But why?" Cried Hanabi indignantly.

"Because…" Hinata sighed. "He's your cousin. You can't marry people from your own family."

"But! But! That's SO unfair!" Wailed Hanabi, real tears welling in her eyes. "I love him! Why shouldn't I be allowed to marry him?"

"Hanabi…" Hinata sighed sadly. How to explain this to a child…?

"I hate you Hinata!" Hanabi shouted, tears spilling over her cheeks. "You've ruined everything!"

And with a final glare aimed at her sister, she turned and ran outside sobbing, slamming the door behind her.

"Hanabi, wait!" Hinata shouted after her but it was no use. Hanabi was already gone. "Oh, this is all my fault!" If only she hadn't told Hanabi that! She had been so happy, why did she go and smash her dreams to pieces like that? She was a terrible big sister!

"Leave her be, Hinata-san." Said the maid, kindly. "She just needs a little time alone is all. She'll be back by dinner time, mark my words."

"Oh, Aki, you think so?" Said Hinata, almost in tears herself.

"I know so, Miss. Now, come on, help me set the table."

--

Despite Aki's kind words, Hinata couldn't help worrying terribly. True, Hanabi was strong and smart, but the fact remained that she was only eight years old, and out all alone. What if something happened to her? Hinata would never forgive herself.

But, sure enough, Hanabi returned safe and sound.

"H-Hanabi!" Cried Hinata, collapsing onto her sister. "Th-Thank goodness you're alright! I-I was so worried! I'm so sorry about what I said, please forgive me, I'm an awful sister!"

But, to Hinata's surprise, Hanabi was smiling!

"It's ok, oneechan, I'm not sad any more." She said, beaming. "And you're a wonderful sister."

Hinata was confused. What on earth had put her in such a good mood?

"Why? What happened Hanabi?"

Hanabi smiled knowingly.

"It's a secret!" She giggled. "But I'll tell you because you're my sister."

Hanabi looked inconspicuously left and right, then beckoned Hinata closer with her finger.

"What happened was, I was crying, so I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into someone." Began Hanabi in a whisper. "And it was this boy, and he said 'Are you ok?' and Isaid 'No, because I'm not allowed to marry the man I love and its not fair!" and he said 'Are you hungry?' and I said 'Yeah', so he bought me a cup of ramen, and then he told me that I'd just have to find someone else to marry. So, I've decided…" She giggled. "That I'm going to marry HIM instead!"

"Oh!" Hinata didn't know whether to be glad or unhappy. On the plus side, Hanabi had cheered up considerably. On the down side, she seemed to think that she was actually going to marry this boy.

"Umm… Do you know his name?" Hinata asked.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I love him!" Hanabi announced proudly.

"WHAT?" Hinata couldn't help shouting out. Her sister… and… her crush… No way! She was getting in way over her head. Hanabi was only eight, for goodness sake! There was no way she could ever marry Naruto!

"Hanabi, listen to me…" Hinata began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Said Hanabi, still in a charitable mood, and she shot off like an arrow. "Hinata! Shino and Kiba are here for you!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I forgot you were coming!" Hinata apologised as she greeted her friends.

"Ah, that's ok, Hinata!" Grinned Kiba. "Come on, we gotta train. Kurenai's been chewing me out all week 'cos I've been lazy lately…"

"Hey, Kiba…?" Said Hanabi, who had lingered behind to listen. "C-Can I play with Akamaru for a bit?" The she thought and added "Please?"

"Yeah, 'course." Kiba smiled at her.

Hanabi giggled.

"Ok! Come here Akamaru! Come here boy!" She beckoned, patting her knees encouragingly.

Akamaru looked up at Kiba for permission, then, after a nod from his master, bounded up to Hanabi, giving her hand a friendly lick as a greeting.

"Yuck!" Hanabi giggled, wiping her hand on her shirt.

"Shall I show you how to get him to sit on your head?" Kiba offered.

"He can't sit on people's heads!" Said Hanabi disbelievingly.

"Can too! Show her Akamaru!" Said Kiba childishly.

Akamaru barked and leapt onto Hanabi's head.

"Eek!" Cried Hanabi, shrieking with laughter.

"Stop messing around, Kiba." Muttered Shino. "We've got work to do."

"Aww." Grumbled Hanabi. "Bye, Akamaru." She said regretfully.

Then she said "Thankyou Kiba" without having to be reminded.

Kiba grinned at her as Shino dragged him away.

--

"Do you like Kiba-kun, oneechan?" Hanabi asked her sister that night.

"Kiba? Well, he's one of my closest friends…" Said Hinata warily. She wasn't sure she liked where this topic was going.

"He's very nice to me, and he likes animals too, so I think I'll marry him and not Naruto." Said Hanabi decidedly.

"Oh, Hanabi…"

--

In the days that followed, Hanabi continued to find love in the strangest of forms, her potential husbands-to-be ranging from Sasuke to Kankuro. Her lovesickness was driving her poor sister quite mad, and by the time she was declaring her undying love for Kakashi, Hinata decided enough was enough.

"P-Please, Konohamaru-san, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't reallt need your help." Begged Hinata, a strong blush plastered across her face.

"Uh-huh! No way!" Konohamaru folded his arms stubbornly. "Why do you need ME anyway?"

"J-Just to help her realise she isn't really interested in love right now… Oh please, Konohamaru!" Hinata pleaded, her hands clasped together in prayer.

Konohamaru shook his head.

"I barely know you! You shouldn't go asking strangers for favours!" He said obstinately.

Hinata sighed. She'd just have to find someone else to help her with her plan. It really was a shame Konohamaru was unwilling to help, she was initially looking for someone Hanabi's age. The plan wouldn't work if he was too old or too young…

"Oneechan!"

"A-Ah, Hanabi!" Cried Hinata, panicking in case she had overheard her plan. Fortunately Hanabi hadn't caught on.

"What are you doing Hinata? I've been looking everywhere for you! Dad's been calling us." Said Hanabi.

"Oh, I-I was just… talking to Konohamaru here." Said Hinata as a way of introduction.

"Oh, hello." Said Hanabi flatly.

"…"

"I said hello! What's wrong with you?" Said Hanabi, irritated.

"Ah… Uh… I… I mean…" Konahamaru stuttered incoherently, his face bright red. Hinata began to smile. Maybe her plan would work after all…

"Oh, so you can't speak? You're dumb, is that it?" Spat Hanabi, very annoyed now.

"No! I-I'm Konohamaru, i-it's nice to meet you!" Konohamaru almost shouted.

Hanabi looked shocked.

"No need to yell at me…" She muttered.

"Um, Konohamaru, th-this is my sister Hanabi." Said Hinata, tapping her forefingers together. "She's looking for a b-boyfriend right now, s-so I was think that you two could… you know… get to know each other better."

"G-Get to know each other? Yeah… Yeah! Ok!" Said konohamaru enthusiastically.

"Yuck! No way!" Cried Hanabi, disgusted.

"Y-You're sure? But I thought you wanted a boyfriend, Hanabi." Said Hinata innocently.

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?" Hanabi exclaimed. "Come on, Hinata, We're leaving!"

And with that, Hanabi seized her sister and hurtled down the street, unable to get away from Konohamaru fast enough.

"Heheh… playing hard to get… I like that in a girl." Konohamaru grinned to himself as he turned walked away.

--

"Girls! Where were you?" Scolded Hiashi when the two young Hyugas returned.

"Father, I was almost attacked by a crazy dumb boy today!" Hanabi cried dramatically. "Hinata saved me!"

"Really? Well done Hinata, I'm proud of you for protecting your sister." Said Hiashi approvingly.

"Um, that's not what happened…" Mumbled Hinata, but Hiashi didn't seem to hear.

"S-So… You're still looking for a husband then, Hanabi?" Asked Hinata hopefully.

"No way! Boys are DISGUSTING!" Said Hanabi viciously. "I'm through with love."

Hinata et out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness that was over!

Hanabi giggled. "I'm going to my room now. See you, oneechan!" She smiled in a way that made Hinata suspicious, then bounded upstairs.

Hinata smiled. She didn't have to fear for her sanity any longer! At least not for a few years, when Hanabi REALLY discovered boys!

--

Hanabi smiled as her fingers curled around the small piece of paper hidden beneath her pillow. She fished it out and gazed at it lovingly. Oh, her sister had fallen for her charade perfectly! She always confided in Hinata before, but not this time. This time she wanted it to be her big secret, all for her own. She hugged the piece of paper to her chest before kissing the picture that was printed onto it.

Her bowl-cutted, green jumpsuited, bug-eyed 'boyfriend'.

--

**Strange, huh? I'm not sure where this came from really.**


End file.
